For your Entertainment
by Susa J
Summary: Arthur returns from a club with a very special man. USUK, short oneshot, M to be safe even if there isn't anything too bad.


**Okay, so. I'm going through a major writer's block at the moment. I can only produce these little oneshots that come to my mind right before bed. So at least I want the people who have set me on alert to have something to read. I hope you enjoy these little oneshots, because there will be lot of them!**

* * *

><p>Multicolored lights flashed, illuminating the people moving as a one big mass under them. Music boomed from the massive speakers and the bass could be felt all the way in a person's bones and cores. In the midst of the writhing and grinding bodies on the dance floor was a young man, ash blond hair glowing in the bright lights. His eyes half lidded and sometimes fully opening to reveal alluring emerald eyes, thought it was hard to tell the exact shade of green when it changed with every different light passing by.<p>

Arthur Kirkland was the man's name. He could currently feel a set of hands wrapped around his waist from behind, and another rubbing his chest and sides from the front. The person behind him was roughly grinding their hips against his ass in the rhythm of the music. Arthur smirked at the feeling of something hard through his leather pants and rolled his hips back at the other. He removed his arms from around the neck of the person in front of him when they decided to change dancing partners, but he didn't have the time to mourn the loss of the hands on his chest when one hand from his hip slid up and partially under his black top, revealing just a small amount of pale skin. He purred quietly when he felt a hot breath on the back of his neck and turned around to face the person behind him. Their face was close to his, as they hadn't expected the sudden turn. Or they just didn't care. Even in the humid air of the club he felt the breath on his nose and lips. There was little to no hesitation before the two of them slithered their way off the dance floor, still pretty much jointed at the hip. Coats were fetched from the cloakroom and they were out in the chilly air of a mid October night. The journey to Arthur's place was short and full of tender and needy touches. Maybe a few gropes here and there too. It was not like there was anyone else out at this time of a night except for them and a few drunkards.

* * *

><p>Arthur was desperate to pry open the door to his bedroom as he had the other man all over himself again. The slightly rough hands started lowering from the back of his head as they lip locked and headed south. The long fingers reached his belt before roughly moving back up, taking his shirt with them. Arthur groaned in the others mouth and gripped tightly the other's darker blond hair. Tongues mashed together with not much skill, as they were too drunk and desperate to care. As long as it felt good, they'd go for it. And the pressure against his groin as he wrapped a leg around the other's was too good to pass.<p>

They tried to kick off their shoes and almost made it before the other man tripped and sent them both half on the bed and half on the floor. They then proceeded to pull themselves up to lie fully on the bed before they were at each other again. Arthur slid against the man so he was lying flush on top of him. The other's hands were trying to pull his shirt off from where it was stuck under his arms. He let the top be pulled off before leaning back down to kiss the young man under him. They didn't look a day over 23, aroused blue eyes gleaming mischievously. He had thin framed glasses that Arthur decided were best to be removed if the other wanted them to still be intact in the morning. He carefully took hold of the frames and slid them off before leaning to place them on the nightstand, unfortunately a lick on his exposed chest distracted him and they ended up slipping from his fingers and hit the floor instead. Arthur looked down and met a sloppy but confident smirk. The other laid a small kiss on his chest as an apology. Arthur rolled his eyes and started backing off. Man seemed to panic for a moment but then failed to hold back a surprised moan as he laid a hand on the front of their pants.

"I want you on your hands and knees, now", Arthur growled with a small smirk.

He was answered with a sly grin.

"Funny, I was just about to say the same thing to you."

* * *

><p>Arthur yawned as he entered the kitchen next morning. The smell of bacon had woken him up from his pleasant slumber, only for him to frown over how late it was already. After snooping around a bit he had found a shirt that definitely didn't belong to him. But it was long enough to cover his places up, but still not enough to be called decent. In the kitchen he found the man from yesterday in just a pair of boxers and a hideous pink apron he'd gotten as a prank gift from someone.<p>

"Good morning honey, the breakfast will be done soon so you just sit down and I'll give you something good in just a minute", the blond man et the stove said and flipped a strip of bacon on the skillet. Arthur did as he was told and sat at the table, crossing his legs and leaned his chin on his hand as he lazily watched the other man continue cooking. The man chuckled and turned to set a cup of tea on the table before Arthur.

"Good morning love, I see it was you again last night? How many times does this do again?" he asked and blew some air onto his tea before taking a sip. Perfect like always.

"I believe last night would be ninth one in a row. Would be more if you hadn't shared a bed with that punk dude while I was at home with a fever", the other laughed and returned to the table with two plates. He had this dashing smile on his face that it made even Arthur's lips quirk up at the corners.

"It never ceases to amaze me how you even know about that, when surely I wasn't the one to slip out things like those", Arthur smiled with amusement and glanced at the plate before him. Grease everywhere, but with the slight hangover he was having, nothing would have been better.

"I have my ways", the blond grinned and started stuffing his face. Arthur watched him before also taking a piece of bacon between his fingers, seeing that the other didn't mind the lack of proper cutlery either. It was always like this with this special man. After every intercourse with him the man stayed over and even went as far as to make breakfast every morning. He had even mastered the way Arthur drank his tea just by watching him make it a couple of times. Now he always had a perfect cup of tea waiting for him when he woke up the morning after taking this man home with him.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you were the one keeping other people away from me. Maybe you just want to keep me just for yourself?", Arthur smirked and the other grinned back at him with his mouth full of scrambled eggs.

"Guilty as charged! By the way, my name is Alfred, just so you know what to moan next Friday."

"I'm Arthur Kirkland, and I'm looking forwards to it."


End file.
